Minigun
The Minigun is a weapon that was released during the Salute Our Troops update. Overview The Minigun is an automatic weapon that of now can only be obtained by completing Tier 15 of the Salute Our Troops event. The Minigun was first seen when the developers posted a picture during Week 4 of the Summer Camp Event on the 24th August. It was located behind the Howitzer Gun. It's name was unknown up until it's release on 29th of June 2015. Strategy A brief introduction about the weapon. This weapon's damage is very high in which case it can explode the Explosive Barrels with only ONE bullet, at it can kill a player in about 13-15 bullets more or less. It has a huge clip, the biggest in the game alongside the Proton Gun. Its RoF is great too, around 15.5 bullets per second. The range is mid long range, although it is best used at mid close range. Its accuracy is fairly good when standing still. However, even when you are moving most of your shots will hit your target despite the crosshair got larger when you are moving. One thing about this Heavy Weapon, is its agility is remarkably fast. You can strafe while shooting to dodge the Flare Gun, and win the fight! So, you can really choose either to Run And Gun or Camping. You just have to start shooting right when your crosshair turns red. It is best to use it at mid close range. As Agility is not the problem here, so you might want to consider a Health boosting gear to help you survive more damage. Accuracy boosting gears are also a good choice. A fine weapon to have, and a fierce competitor to the Siege Cannon. Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * High damage per bullets * Exceptionally good accuracy, with a slightly big crosshair it gives some chance to do headshots * Very powerful at mid range to close range * Very big clip * Fast Agility for a Heavy Weapon 'Disadvantages' * Long reloading time * At long range, it deals less damage. * Hard to obtain Guide Here's a page on how to use the Minigun effectively. Trivia * This weapon is the only weapon that is expected and known to the players before its official release. This might be due to the 'leaked' picture. **The picture might be a teaser from the developers to hint the players about its future release. * This is the second weapon to have 200 bullets in its clip. The first one is the Proton Gun. *This weapon is based on the M134D Minigun, which runs on a power source in real life. **Interestingly, the''' Minigun''' in this game has no power source. * The Minigun fires at 15.5 Rounds per Second, making it one of the guns with the fastest RoF. Gallery Mingun1.jpg|A new gun spotted in a picture from the Facebook page P.jpg|A Minigun sighting during the 2014 Ghostbusters Event Minigunheld.jpg|A player equipping the Minigun MinigunSideview.jpg|A side view of the Minigun Real Minigun Cropped.png|Available as the grand prize! iminigunearned.jpg|Minigun earned! Minigun.jpg Video Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons